toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Disabling Article Comments
I've come to a point to where the article comments are a bit disruptive to the community. Sure it's now easier to comment on articles. However, it's also a primary target for spam bots, trolls, etc. Now, I shall list a few downside and probably an upside to the article comments. Downside *Like I said, it's a target for the trolls and spam bots. *It's easier for trolls and others to comment by simply scrolling down and leaving a comment. Whereas, using talk pages will take a bit time to create; also, everyone can freely remove the comments. *Only admins and others are capable of deleting the comments. *It's a distraction from editing (a wiki's primary focus is to collaborate a wiki full of information, not a wiki that allows too much nonsense communication.) *Even as a small wiki, some of the comments are either ignored, forgotten, or lost (from the amount of edits we put into the wiki). *Sometimes anons, and users, leave comments about "friending" them on Toontown or "I have Squirting Flower!" Upside *It allows users to communicate with each other and leave a note. I'm not sure what else to put here.... Commenting Anyways, leave a comment stating whether the article comments should be kept or not. You must also provide a reason for why you think article comments must be removed or be kept. Supports for Removal *I wrote the forum with all the downsides I've listed and the fact that I'm annoyed with all the spam comments. Declines for Removal I never saw a troll or spambot, except on one page. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 15:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Article comments are just a bit of a step-up to have the community communicate with each other. Luckily, this is not Pokemon Wiki, where a lot of users spend most of their time creating useless blogs; with the blogs disabled on that wiki, there's actually a decrease on communication, useless anyways and a bit more editing (they only have forums now, excluding talk pages). This forum may not be about blogs, but it's somewhat related. *Or if it's not trolls or spambots, it's people who are just immature and don't know what to write. Sometimes they do it just for edits. And I thought it was a nice try, but I sort of have to agree with you that it is hard to moderate and the cons outweight the pros. Theevina • talk 01:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *Some younger people just like to communicate, and, most of the younger people usually do that and don't know its bad. I was like that before I came here, too. Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please press Alt+F4 to try again. 15:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *Well me might just wait a little longer to see if it gets better or worse before we decide to change anything. Theevina • talk 16:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) * @Kacper: Per vote, it's likely because you're not that active, or the comments are deleted before anyone can see it. Trust me, I've seen a lot.